


#94 Pet

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [94]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Gary discuss nicknames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#94 Pet

Ash and Gary were sitting together on top of the grassy hill, talking alone without anyone to interrupt them. It was rare that they got to spend time together, with Gary being a Pokémon Researcher and consequentially being so busy. Ash was travelling a lot, going around the gyms, and their paths didn't seem to cross so often, so they were happy to have some time together.

"So you finally have just one badge left to get?" Gary rested his chin in one hand. "You sure are taking your time. Gym leaders aren't too tough for you, are they, Ashy-boy?"

"No!" Ash exclaimed. "Travelling just takes a while, that's all." He crossed his arms, looking haughty. "What's the deal with that dumb nickname, anyway? You always call me that when you're teasing me."

"Oh, don't you like it?" Gary smirked.

"It's weird," Ash muttered, glancing at him with narrowed eyes. "I don't give you a nickname, do I?"

"It's my pet name for you." Gary looked away, still smiling.

Ash turned his head toward Gary, staring blankly at him. Had he heard that correctly? "P-pet name?" he blurted out. "Seriously?"

Gary folded his arms across his chest, his smile transforming into a smirk. "I think it's nice. It suits you."

Ash looked away, scowling. Gary was so weird sometimes.


End file.
